Joe's
by Faith Elric
Summary: After a long day at Seattle Grace Hospital everybody decides to have a drink at Joe's! Humor fic... special thanks to shli for editing, love you sis!


**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, Shonda Rhimes does. None of these are written for money. I'm getting sick of typing this over and over again, but no harm done.

Okay for those who have been reading my stories, thanks. I have two strengths in writing, tragedy/drama (I'm a heartbreaker! *EVIL LAUGH*) or humor, that's why I keep on saying that I'm not good that fluff. Sooo, here's a taste of me doing humor…

_One-shot!!! _The story is set three years after the season five finale.

Hope you guys like this! I dedicate this story to those people who added me to their 'favorite author' list, for those how relentlessly kept on reading my crap writing and my no-really-beta-reader/editor **shli** (Love you sis! And a special thanks to you). Again thanks!

-*-*-

**Joe's**

It was another long day at Seattle Grace Hospital. The hardest trauma for the whole year came in, a three-floored building eroded with people inside, but the doctors of Seattle Grace came out triumphant. They did lose some lives, two lives, but at the rest, twenty-seven of then, lived. So the doctors went out to their favorite bar, Joe's, for some well-deserved dose of liquor.

"…The guy was oozing with blood! I didn't even know how many clamps it took me to stop the bleeding. I thought I wouldn't be able to save him," Cristina telling everyone about the solo awesome surgery she did, for the millionth time.

"But you did!" Meredith, cutting her off teasingly.

Cristina laughed because of her friend's cute bitterness. Even though there was a lot of trauma Mer hadn't been able to do a solo surgery.

At the edge of the bar were the most famous of doctors of Seattle Grace. Eleven doctors cramped around one small rectangular table. All the "Mcs" were present (the Dreamy, the Steamy and the Badass) with some girl to girl action at the side, Cal and Ari, Bridezilla, Evil Spawn, 007, Lexpedia and the Dark and Twisty duo already holding their 'other' best friend in their hands, tequila.

Mark raised his beer, "So here's to the lives we saved!"

"And to those we lost. We'll see you in heaven!" Owen added raising his single malt Scotch.

"Cheers!" Everyone shouted bumping each other's glasses.

As everyone settled in their chairs the couples started to fool around. Mark was already having eye sex with Lexie, and Lexie responding by rubbing her hand on his right thigh; Derek playing with Meredith's hands under the table, sending her shivers; and Owen nuzzling Cristina's neck while she brushed his cheek with the back of her fingers. Even George was talking to his wife on the phone, obviously telling her that he'll be home soon. Callie and Arizona (still having fun with their tequila shots) and Izzie and Alex were the only ones who weren't ready to leave yet.

Izzie rolled her eyes. She didn't want this night to end like _that_ again. People ended up so heated up that they just left and ran to their apartments. She wanted to have fun with her friends. Then she remembered something. She cleared her throat and spoke.

"Guess who George caught doing some nasty in the on call room?" Izzie said smiling, her eyebrows going up and down.

With just the words 'nasty' and 'on-call', everyone's attention was on her. Mark suddenly turned his chair to Izzie direction, Mer let go of Derek's hand, and Cristina even shoved Owen off.

"Who?" Mark prompted. Lexie's eyes rolling having a boyfriend who loved gossip.

"Guess…" Alex murmured.

George, suddenly said good-bye to his wife, put away his phone then looked at Izzie with daggers in he eyes. "You told him?!"

"He is my husband," she defended.

"A new item?" Cristina prompted.

"Yup," Izzie smiled, her plan worked.

Everyone started to give names: from interns, to nurses, to residents and even to attendings; but no one got the right answer. Mark even mentioned the canteen cook's name but still he was wrong.

"Us?" Cristina asked, pointing to her and Owen, finally having given up on doling out serious guesses. Owen chuckled and placed his forehead on her shoulder, slightly embarrassed.

"Come on, tell us!" Meredith shouted in frustration.

Mark already too pumped up not to know, place his hand on the table then murmured, gazing at Alex, "Dr. Karev, you tell us who right now, and I'll let you in the next huge case that I'll get. I'll even let you cut."

"Nope," Alex simply cooed then leaned back his chair.

Mark was left with his mouth hanging open. Mer and Cris were whispering at each other. When they separated, they smiled.

"George," the "dark and twisty" duo said together lovingly, evil smiles written on their face. George felt a shiver climbing up his spine as they said his name

"Remember the time when Mer was…" Cristina started.

"Bailey," George said immediately.

"What!?" Derek almost spit his beer from his nose. Owen's eyes widened. Lexie drank her beer straight up.

Izzie nodded while Alex pointing his finger to his mouth acting like he was about to vomit

"Eww," Mer and Cris said, still in disbelief and regretting that they had asked.

"With whom?" Arizona prompted as she got over the shock.

"Dr. Harison," George said darkly, what he was burned his eyes.

"From my department?" Callie finally able to speak.

"Yup," Izzie smiled.

"You have to be kidding me?!" Callie said. Mark was shaking his head so fast trying not to imagine _that_.

"But how did you…" Cristina looked at George in horror.

"I took a nap in the on-call room," George started, reliving the terror he had seen, "then I got paged, so I rushed out of the room. I was carrying Mr. Stuart's charts with me earlier, but I'd accidentally left it in the on call room."

"So you're the one that stole that patient from me!" Lexie accused then got shh-ed by the others.

"Sorry," George apologized to Lexie.

"Yah, yah, Bambie, you're sorry, then what?" Cristina shoving her hand in front of Lexie.

George took a shot, trying to muster whatever he could to continue his story. "I first checked the door knob, and it wasn't locked… so I went in," he sighed, "and I saw Dr. Bailey kneeling dooo…"

"AWWW JUST STOP! STOP!!!" Mark shouted while he stood up trying to breathe.

Owen and Derek gulped down their drinks. Meredith and Cristina were laughing so loud that they almost fell off their chairs. Callie and Arizona were still in terror, Lexie covered her ears, Izzie chuckled, and Alex and George drank one shot after another.

"I mean, seriously. The Nazi, Dr. Bailey, in the on call room…" Izzie mused between her chuckles. McSteamy finally got back into his seat.

"So are they together, _together_?" Cristina said as she mopped her eyes still laughing.

"Well there is some action," Arizona said quietly.

"They do look nice together," Izzie murmured.

"Seriously?" Mer murmured finally being able to compose herself looking at Izzie in terror.

"Seriously!" Izz added

"Seriously?!" Lexie cooed.

"Seriously…" Cris continued, feeling the tequila she just drank climbing up her throat.

"What's with the word 'seriously'?" Derek said as he leaned back and met Owen's and Mark's eyes.

Mark raised his shoulders and Owen shook his head, slowly chuckling as they continued to listen to the exchange of sentences with seriously's and the women still discussing Bailey's…_whatever it was_.

"Get used to it," Alex over hearing Derek's question, looking at the three men, his eyes rolling.

"You haven't even heard them doing the McTalk," George added laughing.

"Oh yes we have!" Owen and Derek said together. Remembering their sleepless nights when Person 1 and Person 2 spend their whole night talking on the phone. Conversations where the only words they ended up understanding were the "is," "the" and "and."

Mark finally having had enough joined the exchange of seriously's with the women, followed by the rest of the men.

"Seriously," Mark said in his seducing voice. Followed by Derek's whinny one, Owen's trying-my-best-not-to-laugh-out-loud's, Alex's copying Izzie's and George's "Mc-Seriously".

Callie notice what the boys where doing, "No dissing _seriously_ boys," she joked.

"Can we please just change the subject, please…"Mark begged, getting approvals from his two fellow male attending.

"She is single," Lexie said out loud with sympathy, "and she's been alone for too long," she finished.

"But still, it's Bailey doing the nasty in an on-call room," Meredith said while looking at everyone, getting nods.

"Which on-call room?" Derek asked to George.

"First floor, near the pit," he answered.

Cristina and Owen looked at each other then Owen whispered to her, "Looks like we need to find a new place to do our nasty."

They sat there quietly, finally feeling the awkwardness of discussing Dr. Bailey's… sex life.

Callie slammed her palms on the table making a "bang" sound, cutting the silence with "Let's play a game."

"As long as we're not talking about Dr. Bailey…" Mark drifted off, unable to finish his sentence, "I'm in." The rest agreed.

"The name of the game is '1-2-3'" Callie said while glancing at Ari, Izz, Lex, Mer and Cris ­ smiles already written on their faces. "Okay we count one, two, three and so on… Like this, Ari?"

Ari nodded then obliged, "One."

"Two," Mer followed.

"Three," Izz and Cris said in the same time. The guys' faces were still confused, not knowing what was happening.

Callie then raised her hand for the girls to stop, "There… Whoever says the same number at the same time has to kiss."

"No, I'm out!" Owen said, shaking his hands in front of him; he could already predict the rest of the mechanics.

Cristina looked at him with her puppy eyes, "Oh baby… Don't leave now, please for me," she begged. Unable to resist her, he nodded.

"What kind of kiss?"Mark said seductively. Lexie shot a dark look at him. "I have kissed all the girls here," he defended.

"Not me, man whore," Cristina said sourly, Owen laughed, loving his girlfriend even more.

"You are not just kissing the girls…" Callie said, looked at Mark then smirked.

"What?!" All the guys said.

"You'll kiss everyone, and I mean _everyone_, you happen to say the same number with," Izzie added.

All the boys, except George, we're about to stand up when the girls grabbed their shirts and forced them to get back their seats. "All of you nodded and agreed! No backing out!" Meredith shouted.

"Aww, come on this will be fun!" Cristina begged, again to Owen.

"Just hear the rules first," Lexie said lovingly to Mark.

"Please?" Meredith said to Derek.

"Honey?" Izzie said to Alex.

Derek looked at the completely nonplussed George. "I'm comfortable about my sexuality so I'm fine with it…" George challenged, getting "woohoo"s from the girls.

"You're only saying that because your wife isn't here!" Alex accused.

"Nope, I'm just really fine with it," George replied.

"FINE!" The rest of the boys said at the same time looking at George.

The girl started shouted more "wooohooo"s; they could tell that their challenge had worked. "So, the rules are like this: we're going to count from 1 to 20. Everyone has to say at least two numbers: one must be between 1 and 10, the other between 11 and 20," Callie instructed. "Now for the kissing, we go by fives: one to five, six to ten, eleven to fifteen, and sixteen to twenty. Each group of five has a different type of kiss…" Callie then pointed the girls one by one.

"One to five is just a peck on the cheek," Lexie tapped her cheek.

"Six to ten is just a smack on the lips," Izzie added.

"Eleven to fifteen … a five second kiss on the lips, no tongue," Meredith mused.

"And sixteen to twenty, five second French kiss," Cristina said lustfully to Owen.

"So let's play!" Arizona said with excitement. Resigned, Mark, Owen, Derek and Alex sunk back into their seats.

"One," Izzie said.

"Two!" Callie said. "You guys are poopers!" she added.

A second past then, "Three," George and Alex said simultaneously. Alex was already on his way on putting on his coat and leaving when Cristina shoved him back in his seat.

"Come on, Evil Spawn! We're not even at eleven yet!" Cristina said darkly.

"You married a wimp," Meredith said, nudging Izzie.

"Alright!" Alex gave up then approached O'Malley.

"Don't you dare linger," George murmured.

"Dream on!"

They kissed each other briefly on the cheek then Alex immediately went back to his table, getting two more shots of tequila.

"You liked that, huh?" Alex teased Izzie.

"Yah!" she answered.

"Come on! Just shut up and play!" Mark shouted in excitement.

"Four!" Lexie said alone. She laughed, "Oh well, better luck next time, dear," she said to Mark.

"I have to admit, I'm having fun!" Owen whispered to Cristina. "Five!" Owen suddenly said while he looked in Cristina's eyes, but he wasn't alone, Derek and Alex also said five.

Owen's shoulders dropped, "I take it back, this game sucks!" he said as Cristina laughed.

"Come on guys! It's just a kiss on the cheek!" Callie shouted out wishing, she had brought popcorn with her − this was better than watching Craig Ferguson.

"Alex, go to your Trauma God and worship!" Meredith joked.

Derek, Owen and Alex stood up then went in front of the table. Derek, being a sport, was about to kiss Owen when Owen held out his hands and pointed an index finger at Derek and Alex.

"If I feel any kind of saliva in my skin, I swear I'll punch you," Owen threatened. He'd been tortured before in his military training – but not like this. This was just plain embarrassment.

"Same here!" Derek and Alex said together.

Everyone was laughing now, especially Sloan; he was already on the verge of tears. Cristina felt a bit guilty because she knew Owen well. She would just have make it up to him.

Derek and Alex peck Owen cheeks at the same time then Owen peck Alex's then Derek's cheek, whipping his lips after, sat back to his chair then kissed Cristina trying to forget what he just did.

With their eyes closed, Alex and Derek exchanged kisses on the cheeks.

Screams of happiness erupted after the show of the three men ended.

"Six!" said six people. Mark was the lucky bastard, almost all the girls, expect Lexie, had to kiss him. Mark stood up then did a cowboy dance.

"Come here ladies! Who's your daddy now?" Mark shouted.

Owen looked at him evilly. He had nothing against Sloan, but he just didn't like him when it came to this − kissing his girlfriend. He still hadn't forgotten the time he had tried to hit on Cristina. "I'm not going to look," he murmured as Cristina stood up.

Callie nudged Owen's neck as she walked pass him then whispered, "It's just a game dude!"

"But it's Sloan," he replied.

Callie knew what he meant; all she can do was just look at him in sympathy.

Mark started to do the 'checking-my-breath' action as the girls approached him.

"It's just a peck, whore!" Izzie said as she watched Mark.

"Let's get this over with," Meredith added.

The girls kissed each other. Alex, Derek and George were enjoying the show while Owen went to the bar getting a new glass of scotch. Finally it was time for the girls to kiss Mark.

"Line up, ladies!" Mark teased as prepared himself.

After Owen got his scotch, he purposely walked behind Mark and threatened him quietly. "I'm watching you."

Mark turned, meeting the Major's eyes − he meant business.

"Yes sir," was all he could reply.

Callie kissed Mark first, it wasn't like she hadn't done it before, followed by Arizona, who didn't mind either. Izzie did it fast, and Meredith did the same. But when it was Cristina's turn, everyone's eyes went to Owen – all of them ready to stop him should he make any threatening move towards Mark.

"I think you know what will happen to you if you make the wrong move," Cristina said in a cold voice to Mark.

"I'm not planning to lose my face, Yang," He replied.

Sloan kissed Yang fast then sat back his seat trying not to meet Owen's glare.

"Seven," said the three of them cutting the silence. It was Arizona, Alex and Derek. Alex hurled while Derek laughed.

"It's like kissing one of the guys!" Alex whispered.

"Excuse me?! Do I look like a 'guy' to you?" Arizona rebuffed, then shook her chest. Callie's left eyebrow raised.

"Oh, it's Alex and Derek again, this must be love," Izzie noticed, "and this time, it's on the lips!"

"Just tell me, honey, if I need to stay at Cris' place tonight so you and Alex can have some privacy," Meredith added.

"I never thought you loved neuro that much!" Cris shouted to Alex.

"Shut up, Yang!"

"Fine!" Arizona stood up then approached Derek to get her kiss over with. She then quickly proceeded to Alex. The two willingly kissed her back. "I'm done. Now you two," Ari said as she sat back down beside Callie.

"Let get this over with," Derek said. _I am already playing so why not just finish it_, he thought. "Come on, Karev!"

Alex shrugged then walked over to Derek, who was already at the front of the table.

"Oh my god, he's really gonna do it!" Meredith said then covered her mouth looking at Cristina.

"Looks like it," Cristina also said in shock.

Mark stopped laughing and looked at the two gents. Lexie hid her face behind Mark's back. Callie and Arizona were already shouting at the top of their lungs. George had an "eww" expression written all over his face – and so did Owen.

"You kiss me," Derek ordered to Alex.

Alex shook his head fast.

"I'm an attending and your boss, now Kar…" Derek ordered again.

Alex then kissed Derek fast cutting his sentence but Derek's mouth was still open. Sloan fell of his chair laughing as Derek almost punched Alex. Owen hid his face in Cristina's hair, as he tried not to laugh.

Derek went back sat back his seat then sighed. Alex went straight to the restroom.

"Okay guys, pipe down. Play!" Callie instructed.

"Let's wait for Alex," Izzie said.

"Back!" Alex shouted as he made his way back to his seat.

"Eight!" Alex and Lexie said together.

"Nothing new with this," Izzie murmured.

"Just kiss so we can move on," Meredith teased.

Alex approached Lexie, kissed her then went back his seat. Mark didn't like it, but he let it go.

"Nine!" George said cutting the silence.

"Better luck next time, James Bond," Cristina teased

"Ten," all the girls said, making all the boys smile.

"Now _this_ is why I agreed to play!" said Mark excitedly.

Derek looked behind him and saw Owen shrug. "Hunt, don't tell me you won't watch. This is the show we have been waiting for," he said to Owen.

"Sorry, I have a decent man as a boyfriend," Cristina teased as she stood up.

Mark then took his cell phone out and got ready to take a picture.

"Oh Sloan! No pictures!" Callie complained so did the rest of the girls.

"You didn't say 'no pictures' in the rules," Mark said innocently.

Callie tried to take the phone from Mark. "I thought that there was some kind of mutual understanding that didn't need to be mentioned," she said.

"Still," Mark said with a wicked grin.

"Well obviously I don't have a decent man as a boyfriend," Lexie said shyly to the girls.

Alex and George were getting bored. "Just get on with the girl on girl action! Stop stalling!" Alex shouted.

The girls formed a straight line: Lex followed by Izz, Cal, Ari, Mer and Cris. Lex stepped forward then the line down then went back to her seat. This action went on down the line of girls.

"This is like watching that scene from _The Sound of Music – _the 'So Long Farewell' one – but hotter," Mark commented as he took his pictures.

Finally Mer kissed Cris and they were done. They received and abundance of applause from the guys.

Callie stood up and said, "Remember guys five seconds no tongue kiss, okay? Play!"

"Eleven!" Then, a moment of silence.

"Oh, so at last we'll see the Dreamy get some Steamy!" Izzie said while she giggled.

"This is what you call karma, Sloan, KARMA!!!" Arizona teased.

Everyone was dying with laughter as they saw the reaction on the two men's face. Cristina readied her phone to take some incriminating photos.

"Center stage boys!" Cristina screamed.

"Derek and Marky sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n…" Alex and George sang together but stopped when Mark looked at them.

"Sloan, be a sport!" Callie said.

Mark and Derek made to leave and reached for their coats, but someone was already holding onto them. Owen gave them a huge smile.

"Fun, right?" Owen teased.

"I can tackle you Hunt," Mark threatened.

"And I'll help him," Derek added.

"Have you forgotten that I'm from the army? I could take both of you," Owen replied.

"And we'll help Owen," the rest of the group chimed in at the same time.

"It's fine, honey, I don't mind," Mer said, breaking the tension.

"BUT I MIND!" Derek answered.

"It's just five seconds," Lexie now plead.

"Five seconds? I don't care if it's just one. IT'S DEREK!" Mark complained.

Callie whispered to Mark, "Better him than Hunt."

"Well, that's true," he agreed.

"Just get on with it!" Callie pushed Mark to Derek then their lips met. Shrieking screams came out to their joyous crowd. Tapping the table as they counted down

"5."

"4."

"3."

"2."

"1!!!"

Mark pulled away took an empty glass at the table then spit on it. Derek took the tequila from Mer's hand and gulped it down. Then Mark and Derek's eyes met.

"Cheers?" Mark asked.

"Cheers…" Derek answered… nicely.

"This is worst than the kiss," Owen said as he watch the two guys.

"There's a hotel two blocks away!" Arizona shouted.

"Moving on!!!" Meredith shouted.

Mark and Derek smiled at each other then sat back their chair.

"Bromance, man… Bromance…" Alex whispered to George who nodded.

"More like true love," George replied.

The two Mcs were still looking at each other.

"Stop having eye sex, dudes, it's creeping me out," Izzie said. "Play!!!"

"Twelve," said two girls intently and a guy softly.

"Looks like you get to do some revenge on someone for kissing me," Cristina said smugly.

"I never asked for revenge," Owen said as he looked at Lexie, the_ intern_, then at Callie.

Callie was in shock. It was okay with her to kiss any guy but Owen. Not because she didn't find him hot but because she had a lot of respect for him. She never wanted to find herself imagining how he kissed. Plus, she had already gotten some details from Cristina; and from Cristina said, Owen was really _really_ good.

"Okay, let's go!" Lexie said, a bit _too _excited.

Mark glared at her, "You're excited about this?" He still had a grudge against Hunt.

"It's a game, Mark, come on," she answered then smiled. "Plus, I heard Major Hunt is a great kisser."

Own blushed. He knew that the girls talked about stuff, but he didn't know that they actually went into details.

"Better prove them right, honey," Cristina whispered to Owen's ear. "Make me proud!" she added as Owen stood up.

Callie followed suit. "Can I change the rules?" she asked.

"NO!!!" Everyone yelled expect Mark.

"After what I did? No way, Calliope Torres," Derek added.

Lexie took Callie's hand then said, "Hey, how about we save the best for last?"

Callie nodded, liking Lexie's attitude. "Sure!" she yelled, getting back into the spirit of the game.

Since Callie was taller than Lexie, she had to lean down when she initiated the kiss. Their five-second kiss was hot – even Mark could feel the fire.

Finally, after they pulled away from each other, they faced the scared-looking Owen Hunt. He felt like the girls were going to devour him alive by the way they were looking at him.

"Save the best…" Callie said.

"…for last," Lexie finished.

"I don't want to watch this," Mark said to Derek, annoyed at the lustful look on his girlfriend's face.

Derek answered by laughing. Like everyone else, he was curious to see the kisses happen.

Lexie approached Owen first then smiled innocently. Owen sighed; all he could see was a kid. He couldn't kiss a kid. He felt like he was kissing his sister.

"Come on, honey!!! Don't make me look like a liar to these girls!" Cristina shouted encouragingly then met Owen eyes.

Owen nodded then stepped forward to Lexie, "Close your eyes," he ordered. Lexie felt a shiver run up her spine as she shut her eyes. Owen grabbed the back of her neck, leaned down, and then met her lips. _OH MY GOD!!!_ Lexie thought. She felt herself melting into Owen's kiss. He was so in control. After the five seconds went by and Owen released her, Lexie's eyes were still closed.

"He _is_ good," Meredith said to Cristina as she saw the reaction on Lexie's face.

"Dr. Grey?" Owen murmured to Lexie's ear. "You should open your eyes now or Sloan will kill me."

Lexie finally snapped into reality, "Oh yah… yah… Wow…" was all she can say as she sat back down in her seat then she met Mark's angry face.

_This guy means business,_ Callie thought as she watched all this happening.

"I wouldn't mind kissing him for you," Lexie said, then got a sound of disapproval from Mark.

"Nah, I want my shot!" Callie said in determination. She stepped towards Owen and said, "Take your best shot, Hunt!"

If there was one thing Owen couldn't resist (other than Cristina), it was a challenge. Owen held Callie's waist with one hand, urged her to lean forward, then tangled his fingers in her hair.

"Mmm," Callie moaned quietly against Owen's lips. She felt lightheaded and weak-kneed. Her hands clung to his muscular arms. _This… He's amazing…_ said the voice inside Callie's head.

When Owen released her, he asked smugly, "Was that good enough, Dr. Torres?"

Callie did exactly what Lexie did. All she could do was nod; she was speechless. Owen returned to his seat next to Cristina, who was also looking smug. Callie was still standing there frozen, mentally rewinding the best kiss she'd ever gotten from a guy.

"Your man is good… no, GREAT, Yang! Now I know why you can't keep your lips off of him!" Callie shouted to Cristina as she sat back in her seat.

"Say thirteen!" said Izzie to Owen. "I wanna try too!"

"Me, too," Mer added.

Lexie and Callie were discussing what they'd felt while the other girls planned and pleaded with Owen to say the same number as them.

"Okay, that's it! No more kissing my boyfriend! And no planning ahead; if you get to kiss him, then lucky you," Cristina said as she placed her hand over Owen's lips because the girls' eyes were staring at it. Owen chuckled as he watched his girlfriend getting a tad protective. He removed her hand from his mouth then kissed her. The girls watched, slightly jealous of Cristina's hot, wonderful, and amazing kisser of a boyfriend.

"Let's play!" Alex shouted in annoyance, cutting off Cris and Owen's kiss.

"Thirteen!" said Izzie hoping that Owen would be the other guy to say the number, too. But it was George, who had only said it because he couldn't help but be jealous with her newfound fascination with Dr. Hunt.

"This is awkward," Lexie said to Callie as they ended their discussion of Owen's major kissing skills.

The group got tense. Izzie smiled, going over to George. "It's just a kiss," she said to George. She knew he felt uncomfortable with Alex – and worse – Callie here.

George looked at Callie, who was surprisingly smiling at him. He took it as a good sign. He reached up and touched Izzie cheek, then kissed her. They stayed still, as ordered, for five seconds.

Everyone was counting in their heads, waiting for the kiss to end. At last, Izzie went back to her seat and took Alex's hand.

"Fourteen!"

"Now _this_ is awkward," Meredith said under her breath.

"Totally," Izzie added.

Cristina and Derek eyed each other warily. They had nothing against each other, but they were not exactly the best of friends either.

"Shepherd," Cristina said across the table.

"Yang," Derek replied.

They stood up, leaned forward, and started kissing right there to everyone's shock, especially Owen and Meredith. Cris held out her hand, counting one to five with her fingers. They pulled away from each other and subsequently raised their beers to salute each other.

"What was that about? Did you have an affair with Cris or something?" Mer asked, only partly joking, as Derek sat down.

Cristina laughed as Owen nodded – also wanting to know the answer to that particular question. "It's just a kiss and a game. We're friends."

"Since when?!" Meredith demanded.

"Since I decided to be with you forever," Derek said as Cristina smiled.

Their partners understood what they meant.

"OOOkay, stop with that cheesy game. Frenchy time is almost here!!! Fourteeennnnn," Ari said like a boxing announcer.

"How about lets start Frenching in fifteen?" Callie said.

"Game!" Everyone answered.

"Fifteen!" Two people shouted.

"Not again," George whispered: it was him and Callie who said fifteen.

"This is worst than mine," Izzie commented to Alex.

"I hate this game," Mark said, not liking the past three rounds of kisses.

Callie smiled to everybody as she went to George's seat. "Guys, it's fine."

George and Callie never had closure to what had happened to them; but they'd learned how to be friends as time went by, especially when George was healing with his injuries.

George stood up and met Callie in the middle. "It's not like we never did this before," Callie teased. George smiled back.

"Aren't we supposed to feel excited? I mean, we're almost at sixteen," Owen said quietly to Cristina. She shook her head. Owen knew that George and Callie were married once, but he felt like they were friends now.

"Why?" Owen continued, still not getting it.

"Past…" Meredith answered.

George reached out and took Callie's face with his right hand, tilted his head to one side, then kissed her. Their lips met first then their mouths opened tasting each other. Owen counted out loud since no one else seemed capable of doing so. He knew these two; they didn't feel any bitterness towards each other anymore.

When Callie and George separated, they smiled at each other, "You got better!" Callie said.

"You, too," George replied.

Everyone, except Owen, were in shock over what they'd seen. But they were happy that the former spouses were on such good terms with one another.

"I take it back; there's nothing there," Izzie smiled.

Callie hugged Arizona from behind as George gave Owen a high five.

"Moving on!" Owen ordered.

"Sixteen!"

"The Dark…" Derek started.

"…and the Twisty," Owen finished. The two men shared a laugh.

Everyone immediately sat up straight in their seats, anticipating what was going to happen next. Mer and Cris looked at each other then started to giggle.

"What?" Alex asked. The two women shook their heads.

Mer and Cris stood up and leaned across the table to cup each other's faces in their hands. Everyone was not ready for what they saw; it was like watching two lovers kissing – not two women who were currently happy in their respective relationships.

Derek and Owen counted this time. They dreaded as each second passed, not exactly happy over just how…enthusiastically…the two women were kissing. Callie and Arizona were the only ones who truly appreciated the kiss.

Finally, it ended; and the two said in unison, "What?"

"Nothing," Callie said in joy.

"Seriously?" Mer asked.

"Seriously…" Lexie answered.

"Before you start going all seriously again, let's finish this!" Mark shouted – he was enjoying the game again.

"Seventeen!" Izzie was eyeing Owen as she said it.

"Sorry, Izz, my boyfriend doesn't respond to anyone but me!" Cristina teased.

"I'll get my chance, Yang," Izzie cursed.

"Eighteen," two men said boringly. The screams of laughter erupted from the table.

"No, I'm not doing this!!!" Owen tried to gently shove a hysterically laughing Cris off him as she dragged him towards the person who had also said eighteen.

"I'd rather die!!!" Mark shouted, already getting his jacket.

"Come on, Derek and you kissed!" Lexie accused to Mark.

Mark looked at his girlfriend evilly. "That was Derek!"

"I knew you were in love with me!" Derek teased.

Mark shrugged, "I didn't mean it that way!!!"

"You're afraid of beard burns!" Callie said between her laughs.

"Come on, we already agreed, guys!!!" Meredith pounding her hands on the table.

"You're from the military, right? Be strong, Hunt!" Arizona called to Owen.

"KISS KISS KISS KISS!!!" The nine chanted.

Finally, the two men gave in and stood in front of each other, their eyes meeting. Mark turned back to the evil people that he used to call friends and threatened, "None of you will scrub in on any of my surgeries for the next month!!!"

"Same here," Owen added, feeling the humiliation of what he was about to do.

"Sorry, Cardio," Cris teased back, sticking her tongue out at Owen.

"Neuro!" Mer said, looking at Derek who nodded.

"Attendings," Callie laughed as she pointed herself, Derek then Arizona.

"I don't mind spending more time in clinic," Izzie smiled.

Owen looked at Alex and George, his eyes begging them. "It's worth it!" the two trauma surgeon wannabes said together.

"You two will be stuck on scut!" Owen tried one more time.

"It's fine," Alex said, leaning back in his chair.

"Damn it!" Mark started cursing.

The nine continued to chant "kiss," drawing the attention of the other people in the bar.

"The more you wait, the more people will look!" Cristina shouted.

"Fine…" Mark said.

"What?!" Owen shouted.

"Don't make me repeat myself, Hunt," Mark said darkly.

"It's just five seconds…" Owen muttered to himself.

As the space between the two rugged men's faces grew smaller and smaller, an anticipating gasp went through the bar.

Mark and Owen's face got closer and closer – now an inch away from each other. Almost touching then… Suddenly all their pagers went off, making one synchronized sound.

"Yeah!" Mark jumped as Owen offered him a high five.

"Better luck next time, lads!" Owen teased to the disappointed crowd.

The other doctors started to curse their pagers.

"Well, duty calls," Derek finally said.

"Time to save lives," Owen said, looking intently at everyone.

Everyone nodded; the chance to save lives was far more important than seeing Owen and Mark kiss – no matter how hilarious it would have been. They put on their coats and jackets, paid their bill, and prepared themselves for another long night at Seattle Grace Hospital.

-*-*-

Hope you guys had fun when you were reading this. Isn't the game 1-2-3 fun? We really play it here when we drink; it's a good game when you're drunk! As you can see I completely disregarded what they were wearing and stuff like that. For me it just will ruin it. And come on, guys, you can use your own imagination!!! Haha, I just hope I did justice to how I portrayed the characters. I would love some reviews. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
